Chibi & Aho
by synstropezia
Summary: Chibi dan Aho adalah panggilan yang kedua bocah itu ciptakan, selagi mereka memecahkan misteri masa lalu di dunia manusia. Namun, siapa sangka pencarian ini mendadak rumit dengan petunjuk-petunjuk aneh yang membawa mereka pada fakta tak menyenangkan. #skkangstwk2k19 #childhoodmemories


_Satu kesempatan_

_Dua dadu_

_Tiga buah takdir_

_Manusia seperti apakah kamu?_

* * *

**Chibi & Aho**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Supernatural, drama, friendship, angst, mystery, hurt/comfort.**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kepanjangan, bosenin, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada "soukoku angst week 2019" di Tumblr dan event menulis bulanan di grup Fanfiction Addict dengan tema "kodomo no hi".**

* * *

**Day 5: Possessed/ Any AU (Ghost!AU)**

* * *

Kabut putih pekat telah menyelimuti tempat ini lama sekali. Satu-satunya bocah dari lautan manusia dewasa itu berada di tengah-tengah, dan menatap kosong pada punggung-punggung bungkuk berbaju putih seperti dirinya. Usia bocah tersebut sekitar dua belas tahun dengan rambut oranye yang nyentrik, tanpa memiliki ingatan sekecil apa pun. Ia hanya tahu satu hal yang terus mulutnya gumamkan seolah-olah merapal mantra.

_16 April 2012_

Entah apa artinya, karena selain tatapan bocah itu juga kosong dalam pikiran.

_TUNG! TUNG! TUNG!_

"Perhatian semuanya! Kami, para malaikat, mengucapkan selamat datang di perbatasan dunia. Setelah gerbang ini dibuka, silakan masuk dengan tertib dan ikuti api biru di depan kalian. Bagi yang di belakang jangan sampai ketinggalan, oke?"

Rupanya makhluk se-abadi malaikat juga berevolusi–pemuda tampan itu menaiki kardus buah jeruk, memukul panci dengan sendok kayu untuk memberikan pengumuman, dan berpakaian jas putih ditambah aksesoris berupa topeng kartu pada mata sebelah kanan. Namun, rombongan manusia ini hanya jiwa-jiwa hampa yang entah menjemput apa di depan sana. Sang bocah juga tidak peduli, bahkan tahu-tahu kakinya mengikuti langkah orang-orang.

"Berhenti mengambil barang-barang milik manusia, Nikolai! Kau baru seminggu bertugas menggantikan Ranpo, tetapi sudah membuat kacau." Sewaktu hendak memasuki gerbang, bocah itu mendengar teriakan malaikat lainnya. Mereka mungkin bertengkar gara-gara cara mengumumkan yang katakanlah ... aneh?

"Kunikida sangat membosankan. Padahal manusia memiliki barang-barang bagus, lho." Malaikat yang dipanggil Nikolai mengeluarkan kacamata antik. Ia berusaha memakaiannya walau ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Siapa juga yang–Hey, kau! Segeralah masuk ke gerbang! Jangan sampai tertinggal, bocah."

Kalau dilihat dari dekat, mereka sangat tinggi membuat sang bocah terpaksa mendongak. Malaikat Nikolai tersenyum lebar sembari melambai, sedangkan Malaikat Kunikida menghela napas merasa bocah ini sulit diatur. Punggung mungilnya lantas didorong agar memasuki gerbang yang nyaris tertutup. Barisan belakang sudah pergi sejak tadi, menilik rombongan ini selalu sedikit dibandingkan yang lain.

"Memangnya kalau aku tertinggal, apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya sang bocah usai kakinya melewati gerbang. Entah dikhawatirkan kabur atau apa, dia jadi dikawal dua malaikat yang berdiri di belakang.

"Jika aku bilang kamu akan diburu oleh kami, bagaimana reaksimu?" Sabit hitam panjang tahu-tahu digenggam Malaikat Nikolai, membuat tanda di punggung tangannya bercahaya. Senyum lebar itu jadi mengerikan, dibandingkan sebelum mereka memasuki gerbang.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau akan baik-baik saja selama mengikuti rombongan."

"Lalu Kunikida, Ranpo dan Nikolai itu apa? A–", "Di perbatasan ini bertanya adalah tabu, Nak. Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui; **dirimu ada untuk diundi takdir**."

Punggung sang bocah didorong pelan oleh Malaikat Nikolai, dan bim salabim ...! Ia kembali pada rombongannya yang membosankan. Peringatan tersebut kini terngiang-ngiang, selain angka enam belas yang perlahan terlupakan. Kabut putih mulai menipis memperlihatkan jembatan merah yang melengkung indah. Pohon-pohon tak berdaun dengan batang kelabu kering pun turut memperkaya pemandangan, ditambah aneka tanaman aneh.

"Kamu tidak bisa bunuh diri ganda, jika hanya seorang diri~"

Huh? Lagu aneh apa itu? Sang bocah mencari sumbernya, dan menemukan bocah lain duduk-duduk di atas batu. Dia mungkin sengaja keluar dari rombongan, karena rasa panik tidaklah tampak dari ekspresinya yang sangat santai.

"Hey, kamu! Sini~" Bocah berambut oranye itu menunjuk diri sendiri. Anggukan singkat diberi sebagai pembenaran, sembari tangannya terus melambai-lambai.

Bocah yang memiliki senandung merdu, dengan rambut cokelat berombak menepuk-nepuk batu di sampingnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan menontoni rombongan manusia yang berjalan melintasi jembatan. Jumlahnya terus berkurang hingga tak menyisakan siapa pun, kecuali dua bocah nakal yang kini saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa keluar rombongan?" Penasaran jelas. Anehnya lagi dia tidak diburu seperti kata Malaikat Nikolai.

"Membosankan soalnya. Apa lagi mereka semua orang dewasa yang setiap kuajak mengobrol hanya terdiam dengan tatapan melotot."

"Mereka melotot?!" Keterkejutan bocah oranye itu ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil yang menjengkelkan. Jadilah ia cemberut hendak mengatakan, 'aku, kan, tidak tahu apa pun'.

"Mula-mula pandanganmu samar-samar, bukan?"

"Y-ya ... aku hanya melihat warna putih yang membentuk bayang-bayang jalan, dan mengingat enam belas April dua ribu dua belas di kepala. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sama sepertimu. Awalnya aku hanya mengingat itu. Melihat pun samar-samar, dan tatapanku terasa kosong. Tetapi ..." Telunjuk sang bocah cokelat mengarah pada jembatan. Senyumnya mendadak lebar seakan-akan menemukan hal menarik.

"Setelah menginjakkan kaki di jembatan itu, pandanganku langsung jelas. Coba kamu lihat warna mataku sekarang."

"Warna matamu cokelat."

"Sedangkan milikmu berwarna biru~ Sebelum aku memanggilmu, matamu masih kosong seperti yang lain."

"Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?!"

"Justru karena itu aku keluar rombongan. Kenapa hanya kamu yang merespons panggilanku, sementara orang dewasa lainnya tidak? Kenapa aku mendapatkan kesadaranku di jembatan itu? Kenapa bukan di jalan yang kita lewati, atau sewaktu memasuki gerbang?"

"Namun poin paling pentingnya ..." Kalimat itu sengaja digantung sebelum dilanjutkan. Suasana yang mendadak hening membuat bulu kuduk mereka menegang, walau si bocah cokelat memilih abai.

"Kenapa hanya kita berdua yang sadar? Kenapa kita bisa datang ke perbatasan ini? Tidakkah semua itu membuatmu penasaran?"

"Memang, sih. Tetapi Malaikat Nikolai bilang kita akan diburu kalau tertinggal dari rombongan."

"Malaikat Nikolai? Seperti tanda pengenal, ya. Kita juga harus punya untuk mempermudah pencarian."

"Hah?! Jangan sembarangan memutuskan! Kata siapa a–", "Panggilanmu adalah '_chibi_'. Karena kamu lebih pendek dariku," ujarnya tanpa beban sembari beranjak. Lewat isyarat tangan ia memberitahu untuk melangkah menuju jembatan.

"Kalau begitu panggilanmu '_aho_'! Mana ada orang bodoh yang mau membahayakan diri, dan diburu malaikat?"

"Sekarang orang bodohnya bertambah satu." Kaki telanjang Aho cekatan menaiki pinggir jembatan. Tangannya terulur pada Chibiyang masih mempertanyakan tindakan tersebut.

"Cepatlah~ Kita akan loncat sebelum tertangkap."

Dari arah belakang angin berembus kencang. Sayap putih menembus kabut dengan kecepatan super yang suka atau benci, terpaksa membuat Chibi menerima uluran tersebut. Tubuh mereka melayang menghantam kabut tebal yang lama-kelamaan menipis. Langit biru perlahan tampak bersama awan-awan putih beraneka bentuk. Gerombolan camar bersanding dengan pesawat terbang yang terbang stabil di ketinggian 35 ribu kaki.

"Pegang tanganku, Chibi! Siapa yang tahu kita jatuh di mana?"

"AWAS SAJA KAU SAAT KITA TURUN NANTI, DASAR AHO SIALAN!"

Mau dibilang menyesal juga tidak tepat, sih. Chibi tahu mustahil untuknya mundur, ketika tangan mereka sudah bergandengan

-ll-

Tahu-tahu mereka mendarat di sebuah kompleks perumahan. Gerbang hijau lumut berkarat dengan papan nama 'Stray Dogs' di tembok batu bata, entah bagaimana memberi sensasi familier yang menghangatkan. Chibi hendak mendorongnya untuk menciptakan celah, walau itu tidak diperlukan karena jarinya menembus gerbang lebih dulu. Pencarian mereka pun segera dimulai, setelah keduanya memasuki kompleks yang sepi.

"Kita benar-benar jadi hantu, ya." Kelopak sakura yang diterbangkan angin musim semi juga menembus jemarinya, sewaktu Chibi mengangkat tangan setinggi mungkin–lucunya dia sampai berjinjit membuat Aho tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja~ Menembus gerbang seperti tadi rasanya menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Mungkin kita bisa terbang." Antusiasme Chibi menjadikannya menyusul langkah Aho. Suara bel sepeda sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan, dan memelesat ke arah mereka yang sejenak terpaku.

"Kaki kita tidak menapak tanah. Berarti termasuk terbang, dong~"

"Aku menyukai kompleks ini. Bagaimana denganmu?" Rasa sepinya tidak seburuk di perbatasan. Malahan Chibi langsung yakin, jika suasana sekarang memang seperti ini sejak dulu.

"Entahlah~ Aku ini tidak sepertimu yang terburu-buru dalam menilai sesuatu. Kalau kita dikejar pasti kamu tertangkap duluan."

"Begini-begini aku jago main kejar-kejaran!"

"Heee ... benarkah? Kalau begitu coba kejar aku~" Leher Chibi sembarangan disentuh membuatnya berteriak marah. Mereka bergandengan saja ia tak sudi, karena Aho sering iseng menarik tangannya.

Soal 'jago bermain kejar-kejaran' yang satu menit lalu mengudara, Chibi kurang tahu karena tiba-tiba melintas di benak. Namun, ia kurang memikirkannya daripada tertinggal oleh si Aho yang menjulurkan lidah. Mereka berlarian di sisi kiri, sementara bagian kanan diisi anak-anak yang mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ketiga siswa itu tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana, membuat Chibi tergerak untuk menghampiri.

_GREP!_

"Kalau lebih dari ini kamu akan terluka, lho." Aho mempertegas peringatannya dengan mencengkeram lengan Chibi lebih kuat. Mereka adalah hantu. Sudah beda dunia walau masih berwujud manusia.

"Mereka ... mereka bertiga mungkin teman-temanku! Aku merasa begitu saat berpapasan dengan mereka!"

"Terus kenapa? Chibi pikir mereka bisa melihatmu?" Pegangan tersebut dilepas sepihak oleh Chibi yang menggertakkan gigi. Ia langsung membalikkan badan, dan membelakangi Aho yang tersenyum riang.

"Omong-omong soal permainan kejar-kejarannya, aku menang karena berhasil menangkapmu~"

"Cih! Kau ini orang yang menyebalkan, ya? Masih sempat-sempatnya mengingatkanku soal kejar-kejaran barusan. Lalu kenapa kalau menang?"

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Dengan kompak mereka berhenti menaiki tanjakan. Chibi menengok ke belakang untuk memperlihatkan wajah masamnya yang berisyarat, 'jangan ganggu aku'.

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini jika kamu merasa kenal dengan seseorang selain diriku, jangan dekati mereka. Chibi hanya menambah luka untuk dirimu sendiri, dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan malaikat itu lakukan."

"Ya, ya. Terserah padamu! Aku tidak peduli! Sebagai gantinya kita masuk ke rumah itu."

Rumah yang Chibi maksud adalah tempat di samping kiri mereka. Halaman depannya tampak asri dengan puluhan bunga bougenville, pohon apel yang berbuah lebat di mana sepeda merah tersandar pada batangnya, dan sebuah kandang berbentuk rumah-rumahan. Chibi langsung disambut seekor anjing hitam labrador yang melompat ke arahnya. Mereka langsung bersenang-senang, sementara Aho menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Anjing ini jinak, kok. Kenapa kau menjauh coba?" Di lehernya ada kalung rantai yang menunjukkan identitas. 'Rashomon' tertulis di sana membuat Chibi mengingat sesuatu, dan reuni tersebut kian mengharukan saja.

"Aku takut anjing."

"Ternyata dia hewan peliharaanku. Pantas saja aku ingin sekali masuk ke rumah ini."

"Jadi ini rumahmu, ya, Chibi? Aku penasaran ingin masuk~"

Sewaktu Aho berniat menembus pintu, keningnya malah terbentur mengundang perhatian Chibi yang penasaran. Ia turut melakukan hal sejenis, dan berakhir sama membuatnya terheran-heran. Rashomon yang seolah-olah memahami kesulitan tuannya segera berlari ke gudang belakang. Moncong anjing labrador itu menubruk pintu, lantas berjinjit meraih kunci cadangan yang diserahkan pada Chibi.

"Pfttt ... anjingnya lebih pintar dari pemiliknya," ejek Aho membuang linggis ke sembarang arah. Gelagatnya yang menyerupai maling benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Chibi untuk beberapa hal.

"Cepatlah! Meski aku lebih suka me–", "Mana mungkin aku menolak permintaan tuan rumah~" Punggung Chibi sembarangan didorong memasuki rumah. Rak sepatu dan keset bertuliskan '_welcome_' adalah dua hal pertama yang menyambut mereka, disusul lorong pendek menuju dapur.

"Satu jam saja, Chibi. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk mencari ingatanmu, bukan?"

"Kali ini apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan memori bisa disentuh, dan kemungkinan besarnya kita menjadi kasat mata karena barang yang dipegang tidak lagi tembus. Meski, ya ... siapa yang tahu sampai seseorang berteriak, 'Chibi kembali hidup padahal baru dimakamkan'."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Jika pendapatmu benar kita dalam masalah."

Meskipun sesungguhnya mereka sudah bermasalah sejak awal–Aho juga curiga kenapa malaikat tidak mencari mereka, walau sempat mengejar di perbatasan. Chibi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua yang merupakan letak kamarnya. Pintu jati polos didorong pelan memperlihatkan rak yang menyimpan aneka piala, meja belajar, ranjang biru polos, serta televisi 24 inci dalam keadaan baru.

_SREKKK ..._

Suara tersebut berasal dari rak yang Chibi geser pintunya. Ia asal mencomot piala emas berukuran kecil, dan memperhatikan tulisan di bawahnya dengan saksama.

"Hoi, Aho! Lihat ini!"

"Mau pamer, nih, ceritanya? Aku bukan orang yang gampang iri, lho~" Juara satu bela diri tingkat SD, eh? Tentu prestasinya itu membanggakan walau Aho tahu, Chibi tidak menyorot hal tersebut.

Nama 'Nakahara Chuuya' tertulis di piala itu dengan warna emas yang memudar. Sesuatu yang aneh dan ajaib Aho rasai tengah menjamah hati, sekaligus menghangatkan perasaan. Identitas tersebut begitu akrab dengan suaranya yang tergesa-gesa ingin memanggil. Aho hanya merasa harus atau sebuah ketakutan akan menghantuinya, dengan sebentuk kehilangan yang entahlah berasal dari mana.

"Chuuya, ya ... ternyata itu namamu."

"Senyummu mengerikan. Kau harus latihan." Pialanya ditarik kembali untuk dimasukkan ke rak. Wajah cemberut Aho tidak dipedulikan, karena Chibi alias Nakahara Chuuya memilih mengecek meja belajar.

Laci meja belajarnya tampak berdebu, bahkan dijadikan sarang oleh laba-laba. Ponsel dengan gantungan _jinko_–maskot harimau putih dari sebuah taman bermain terkenal, menjadi satu-satunya benda yang bisa memberi petunjuk. Chuuya membuka layarnya dan mengecek pesan masuk. Ada dua puluh SMS dari tanggal 1 Januari 2012, sampai 16 April 2012 yang dikirim pukul 06.30

_16 April 2012_

_06.30_

_From: ?_

_Subjek: Ingin membicarakan sesuatu._

_Temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah setelah bel pulang._

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di tanggal tersebut? Chuuya semakin tak paham, ketika nama sang pengirim dan 41 kontak lainnya tertutup bayangan hitam–lebih-lebih ia mendapat dua pesan sejenis, namun berbeda bahasa sekaligus jam pengiriman.

"Ada apa, Chuuya? Sekarang malah kamu yang terlihat mengerikan."

"Dua orang mengirimku pesan di tanggal enam belas April. Menurutmu siapa yang mengirimnya, dan apa maksudnya?"

"Pastinya berasal dari empat puluh satu kontak yang tersimpan di ponselmu, atau jika dipersingkat kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah dua orang dari tiga temanmu yang tadi berpapasan dengan kita. Soal isinya ... mungkin pernyataan cinta. Chuuya jago bela diri, cewek-cewek pasti menyukaimu."

"Pe-pernyataan cinta?! Aku merasa _dejavu_ entah kenapa." Pipi Chuuya bahkan memanas sewaktu memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Reaksinya ini seperti pernah menembak seseorang saja, meski Chuuya rasa dirinya bukan tipikal seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan~ Ayo kita turun ke bawah."

Tujuan mereka adalah ruang tamu. Sinar matahari melakukan tugasnya dengan baik membuat sekitar tampak terang, dan Chuuya bersyukur ia tidak perlu menyalahkan lampu. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah album biru di atas meja kaca. Fotonya ada ratusan dari Chuuya bayi, balita, masuk TK, rekreasi sekolah, memenangkan turnamen, bahkan di rumah sakit sewaktu ia menjenguk seseorang–mungkin saudara jauh.

Namun, lembaran yang paling menggugahnya adalah potret di mana Chuuya, seorang wanita separuh baya yang ia yakini sebagai ibu, dan Aho dengan kaus hijau toska berfoto di bawah pohon sakura. Bagian belakangnya ditulisi '16 April 2011' yang berarti, pemandangan ini diambil tahun lalu.

"Aho! Aku baru menemukan fakta bahwa kita bersahabat." Foto tersebut ditunjukkan pada Aho yang mengangguk cepat. Setelah puas menjelajahi dapur, dan mengintip kamar terbengkalai di bagian pojok, ia mengambil tempat di samping Chuuya.

"Sayangnya aku sudah tahu sejak awal~ Aku pasti pernah ke rumahmu sehingga bisa menyentuh benda-benda di sini, dan tentu saja kita bersahabat karena mamamu tidak akan membiarkan seseorang sembarangan masuk."

"Cih! Lupakan saja itu. Apa yang kau temukan di dapur sama kamar bekas?"

"Ada keranjang piknik di atas meja, sedangkan di kamarnya terdapat lemari baju dengan kode. Kamu ingat sesuatu tentang itu?"

"Keluarga kami mengadakan piknik rutin setiap tanggal enam belas, dan kamu pertama kali ikut setahun lalu. Kalau soal lemari baju aku tidak ingat apa pun."

"Pantas saja kamu merespons panggilanku~"

"Karena kita bersahabat?"

"Tepat sekali. Hanya itu penjelasan paling masuk akalnya. Lagi pula aku tidak mengenal satu pun orang dewasa di sana. Asal memanggil saja sesuai ciri fisik mereka."

Hening kemudian menyelimuti, karena Chuuya asyik melihat foto. Beberapa halamannya basah oleh air mata, dan kini ia paham mengapa album tersebut diletakkan di meja. Sementara Chuuya larut dalam nostalgia, Aho memperhatikan sekeliling terutama kalender yang terpasang di dekat televisi. Hari ini adalah Senin tanggal 19 April–perbedaan waktunya tiga hari dengan perbatasan dunia, walau Aho merasa di alam itu seperti berabad-abad.

"Aneh. Fotonya hilang satu," celetuk Chuuya menunjuk hal yang dimaksud. Jelas-jelas janggal apabila tidak ada di tengah-tengah halaman, terlebih album ini penuh sampai ke belakang.

"Chuuya tidak punya petunjuk apa pun soal itu?"

"Kalau ingat buat apa aku berkomentar seperti tadi."

"Mungkin Chuuya melupakan sesuatu. Kalau begitu biarkan Aho yang sebenarnya jenius ini membantumu."

Mengesalkan sekali mendengarnya memuji diri sendiri. Namun, Chuuya masih kekurangan petunjuk mengenai Aho, karena album ini sebatas mengingatkannya pada keluarga. Omong-omong soal sahabatnya itu, dia menggeleng ketika Chuuya melirik untuk memastikan. Entah kenapa foto yang hilang membawakan firasat buruk, sehingga Chuuya bersikukuh dengan mengobrak-abrik benda lain.

"Aku tidak pernah menyentuh album ini. Kita hanya mendapatkan ingatan dari barang yang pernah kita pegang."

"Merepotkan sekali. Kalau begini ingatan kita hanya setengah-setengah, dong." Sambil mencari Chuuya menjawab pernyataan Aho. Meskipun tahu mereka bersahabat sejak lama, nama asli Aho belum bisa diingatnya.

"Berhenti mencari, Chuuya!" teriak Aho pelan sehabis mengecek jendela. Tangan Chuuya segera ditariknya menuju sebuah kamar di lantai satu.

"HAH?! SIAPA KAU SEMBARANGAN ME–"

Mulut Chuuya terus dibekap selagi mereka bersembunyi di dalam lemari. Namun, bocah berambut oranye itu segera menepisnya kasar, dan ia melotot pada Aho–menuntut penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi, sampai-sampai pencariannya dihentikan paksa.

"Ada dua pria yang kemari. Mereka menggunakan jas hitam."

"Konyol sekali. Mana ada maling pakai jas hi–"

_CKLEK!_

"Harus banget kita mengecek kamar ini? Mana bau apak lagi." Mustahil Chuuya melupakan suara pemburu mereka–adalah Malaikat Nikolai dan Kunikida yang menggunakan wujud manusia, membuat Aho tidak bisa mendeteksi.

"Menurut data kamar ini dulunya tempat seorang pembantu bernama Alcott. Dia mengundurkan diri sewaktu Nakahara Chuuya berumur lima tahun, dan tidak digunakan sampai sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa? Memangnya kamar pembantu sepenting itu apa?"

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan cari mereka! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berakhir buruk. Kau pasti tahu itu, Nikolai."

"Baiklah. Perintah atasan adalah mutlak, meski idealisme-mu selalu menjengkelkan seperti biasa."

Kira-kira apa yang sebenarnya Malaikat Kunikida maksud? Situasi mendesak tidak mengizinkannya memutar otak, ditambah salah seorang dari mereka menghampiri lemari–baik Chuuya maupun Aho sangat tahu, karena pintunya berusaha dibuka dari luar. Suara gebrakan kian memacu jantung Chuuya sampai nyaris meledak. Napasnya sudah berantakan, begitupun ekspresi marah yang berganti menjadi kecemasan.

Bagaimana jika mereka tertangkap, sebelum Aho mendapatkan ingatannya? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu sukses membangkitkan rasa bersalah Chuuya.

"Lemari ini ada kodenya. Kita tidak bisa sembarangan membuka dari luar." Jadilah Nikolai berhenti membenturkan bahu ke pintu lemari. Harusnya Kunikida bilang dari tadi, karena wujud manusia membuatnya bisa merasai sakit.

"Tinggalkan saja? Firasatku bilang mereka tidak ada di lemari." Kedua target berhubungan dengan rumah ini, dan otomatis mereka menjadi 'manusia' yang mustahil dideteksi oleh pengelihatan hantu. Salahkan saja Nikolai yang sembarangan merampas barang manusia, sehingga mereka dilarang menggunakan kekuatan malaikat.

"Kita ke lantai dua. Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi."

Antara sengaja atau menghormati betul atasannya, Malaikat Nikolai membiarkan Malaikat Kunikida keluar kamar lebih dulu, sedangkan ia menyusul setelah menyelipkan kertas ke lemari. Aho langsung membacanya usai memasukkan ulang kode lemari, diikuti Chuuya yang terkejut sampai menahan napas.

_Bagaimana kejar-kejarannya, seru?_

"Dia tahu kita di dalam, tetapi membiarkannya. Apa malaikat sialan itu mempermainkan kita?"

"Apa pun itu kita dalam bahaya, Chuuya. Ayo kabur dari sini." Jendela berdebu di samping sofa Aho buka paksa. Tangannya kembali terulur, seperti sewaktu dia mengajak Chuuya lompat dari jembatan.

"Kabur ke mana?"

"Rumah di seberang. Kita kabur ke sana."

Tujuan itu menyadarkan Chuuya bahwa rumah di seberang adalah tempat tinggal Aho–foto piknik setahun lalu sekadar memberi informasi mengenai kegiatan mereka, tidak bergerak sangat jauh. Hanya membutuhkan tiga menit untuk tiba di halamannya dengan berlari. Tak ada rumah anjing, bunga bougenville, pohon apel atau sepeda. Rumput-rumputnya pun tampak memanjang, memberi kesan rumah ini tak terurus.

"Kau serius ini rumahmu?" Enggan percaya juga Chuuya sadar betul kakinya menapak tanah. Pertanda tersebut sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia pernah kemari, meski bisa saja bukan rumah Aho–siapa tahu milik sahabat lain.

Chuuya tahu pemikirannya itu omong kosong. Namun, firasatnya betul-betul buruk mengenai rumah ini.

"Saat pertama kali melihat rumahmu sendiri Chuuya langsung ingin masuk, kan? Sekarang inilah yang kurasakan."

"Kita masuk berdua. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Giliran Chuuya meraih tangan Aho untuk digenggam–sahabatnya itu tampak ketakutan hingga sekujur tubuh menegang. Mereka masuk berbarengan yang disambut pemandangan mengerikan–atau begitulah menurut Chuuya, karena ia terbelalak sampai mendadak mual.

Kaleng bekas bir tercecer di mana-mana. Mejanya dipenuhi kulit kuaci, dan cup mi instan terjatuh menumpahkan kuah. Baju kotor menumpuk di pojokan menimbulkan bau apak. Lalat berkeliaran di sekitar kantong sampah yang bagian tengahnya bolong, begitupun kecoak yang tanpa sengaja menabrak kaki Aho.

"Anak jahanam ...! Cepat pulang kau, bangsat!" Pria tua yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni rumah itu membanting remot televisi berulang kali. Baterainya bergelinding ke arah mereka membuat pandangan Chuuya semakin ngeri.

"HUEKKK ... uhuk ... uhuk ..."

"Ho-hoi. Kenapa ka-" _DEG! _Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Chuuya menyaksikan Aho memuntahkan kecoak. Entah apa yang terjadi, karena sekarang Chuuya merasa wujud hantu lebih baik dibandingkan sesaat menjadi 'manusia'.

"Kita keluar saja dari sini! Kondisimu benar-benar terlihat bu–" Tangannya langsung terjulur menolak saran Chuuya. Aho memaksakan diri bangkit sekaligus melangkah ke lantai dua, diikuti Chuuya yang berlari kecil agar tidak tertinggal.

"PULANG KAU DAZAI SIALAN! DASAR ANAK ANGKAT TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! IBUMU PELACUR, PENGKHIANAT, BANGSAT!"

Mendengar nama 'Dazai' diteriakkan mereka terdiam. Chuuya buru-buru mendorong punggung sahabatnya, ketika tanpa sengaja mendapati pria tua itu memukul bingkai foto menggunakan rotan (dan menatap ke arah Chuuya). Lantai dua jauh lebih baik tanpa sampah atau cucian kotor. Aho alias Dazai membuka pintu yang diduga adalah kamarnya, dan lagi-lagi Chuuya terkejut melihat banyaknya sumpah serapah terukir di dinding putih kusam.

Semuanya terbuat dari darah yang telah mengering. Dazai mengambil _cutter_ di pojok kanan kamar, membuat Chuuya dapat melihat bekas goresan yang tercetak di tangan Dazai.

"Ayo selesaikan dengan cepat. Kita tidak memiliki alasan untuk berlama-lama di sini." Tempat ini terlalu mengerikan. Meskipun samar-samar, Chuuya dapat merasai bahwa ia harus melindungi Dazai dari pria tua itu.

"Apa sekarang Chuuya takut padaku?"

"Pak tua yang memukul bingkai foto sambil berteriak jauh lebih mengerikan."

Dazai hanya korban kekerasan, Chuuya menyadari itu sekaligus miris sewaktu mendapati tali gantung di langit-langit kamar. Ia sengaja menyentuhnya dengan naik ke atas kursi lebih dulu. Sebuah ingatan memenuhi benak Chuuya di mana dirinya menyelamatkan Dazai, sebelum sang sahabat mengalungkan tali tersebut ke leher. Mereka menuruni tangga menuju taman kota, dan terputus sampai di sana.

"Jangan bilang kau mati gantung diri saat aku gagal menyelamatkanmu." Chuuya mengepalkan tangannya meredam emosi. Menyadari itu Dazai menepuk pundak si cebol, terus menggeleng usai menyentuh tali gantung.

"Tali ini hanya kugunakan sekali sewaktu Chuuya menyelamatkanku. Setelah itu tidak lagi."

Fakta tersebut sedikit-banyak melegakan Chuuya. Sementara Dazai mengecek lemari, Chuuya kebagian meja belajar berdebu yang permukaannya dipenuhi goresan _cutter_–tulisan 'mati' saling menimpa membuatnya tampak kacau. Laci yang ditinggali laba-laba Chuuya buka perlahan menilik bautnya merenggang. Ponsel dan sebuah foto menjadi barang temuan yang menyenangkan, apabila Chuuya tidak menyadari kejanggalan itu.

Foto di laci meja belajar Dazai merupakan potret diri Chuuya bersama perempuan sebayanya, walau bagian wajah cewek itu digunting.

"Di lemari ada sesuatu?" tanya Chuuya berbasa-basi sembari menyelipkan foto tersebut. Ingatannya soal perempuan itu tidak kembali sehingga menimbulkan panik.

"Sayangnya tidak~ Aku hanya menemukan seragamku."

"Kali ini kau harus berterima kasih padaku." Penuh kebanggaan Chuuya memperlihatkan ponsel temuannya kepada Dazai. Mata kecokelatan itu berbinar-binar walau sejurus kemudian, senyuman usil terkembang mulus.

"Siapa sangka Chuuya bisa menemukan hal-hal berguna~"

"Tunggu. Itu pujian atau kau mengejekku?"

"Aku akan memujimu jika Chuuya bisa lebih pintar dari anjingmu." Tutup ponselnya Dazai buka sambil bersenandung riang. Namun, kegembiraan itu seketika luntur disebabkan pandangan Dazai menggelap.

"Ada apa? Perlihatkan padaku."

"Mamaku minta pulsa," balas Dazai enteng memperlihatkan SMS penipuan itu pada Chuuya. Kepalanya mendapatkan jitakan dari Chuuya yang kesal bukan main.

"Kenapa kau main-main coba?! Ayo cek tempat lain."

Ada pintu yang terbuka sewaktu mereka mendekati tangga–karena itulah Chuuya menarik Dazai ke sana, dibandingkan menggeledah kamar yang nyaris kosong. Awalnya Chuuya memang antusias hingga Dazai kesulitan mengikuti. Akan tetapi, semua itu hancur ketika Chuuya menyalakan lampu, dan pandangannya perlahan turun ke lantai marmer biru–di bawah sana terdapat bekas darah, beserta sobekan seragam.

Ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding lantai satu.

"Dazai ... tubuhmu!" Usai memuntahkan kecoak, warna merah membasahi kimono putih Dazai yang berasal dari kulitnya. Darah juga turun dari selangkangan Dazai, menyebabkan Chuuya kelabakan dengan wajah pucat.

"Dia memperkosa, dan memukulku di kamar mandi ini. Katanya akan bagus jika dijual ke komunitas pedofil yang diikutinya, jadi dia memotretku saat telanjang."

"Maksudmu pak tua itu?! Kita harus melaporkannya ke polisi!"

"Dia juga menyuruhku memakan kecoak. Rasanya sangat menjijikkan."

"LALU KENAPA MASIH DIAM?! AKAN KU–" _PLAKKK! _ Tamparan Dazai memaksa Chuuya menghentikan kenaifannya. Bocah berambut cokelat itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan langsung menuruni tangga untuk 'balas dendam'.

Ya, 'balas dendam'. Dazai telah merencanakannya sewaktu mengambil rotan di pintu masuk ruang tamu. Berbagai ingatan membanjirinya, di mana sang ayah tiri memukulkan bilah kayu itu ke punggung, tangan dan kaki sampai memar. Pak tua sialan itu juga sering mengatai ibu jalang, karena ketahuan membawa selingkuhannya ke kamar Dazai–mereka asyik bercumbu, sementara Dazai terkapar di samping meja belajar.

"HENTIKAN, DAZAI!" Sekencang apa pun Chuuya berteriak mustahil untuk menghentikan Dazai. Melihat sahabatnya itu gegabah jelas mengkhawatirkan Chuuya yang berlarian hendak melerai.

"MENJAUH, CHUUYA!"

"DIA AYAHMU, IDIOT! JANGAN DISERANG!" Untuk satu ini Chuuya yakin, walau tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun soal itu. Mereka beradu serangan, meski Dazai kesulitan mengimbangi. Bahunya kena pecut berulang kali, dan wujud manusia membuat Dazai merasakan perih.

"Mori-_san_ telah menyadari keberadaan kita sejak awal. Aku harus membuatnya lupa ingatan, sebelum malaikat itu menemukan kita."

"ANAK DURHAKA TIDAK BISA MASUK SURGA NANTI!"

"Jangan hentikan a–" Tahu-tahu Chuuya berdiri di depan Dazai. Kedua tangannya direntangkan sebagai isyarat, bahwa Chuuya serius untuk melawan.

"Apa ini? Kalian jadi arwah gentayangan atau bagaimana?"

"Jangan mendekat, Mori-_san_." Rotan di tangan Dazai direbut paksa oleh Chuuya. Tekadnya bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung, untuk menebaskan bilah kayu itu ke arah Mori yang menyeringai.

"Jadi Nak Chuuya berniat melindungi Nak Dazai, dan melukai perasaan ibumu? Seharusnya kau pergi ke surga dengan tenang."

Sewaktu menengok ke arah pintu rumah, barulah Chuuya paham apa yang Mori maksud. Ibunya tampak mematung di dekat rak sepatu, dan menjatuhkan sapu yang membentur lantai. Mengejutkannya adalah kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Chuuya untuk mengajak Dazai kabur. Ia sebatas menunduk pada ibu sebagai permintaan maaf. Benak Chuuya hanya terpikirkan 'sekolah' walau dirinya tahu betul, murid-murid lain bisa melihat mereka.

"Berhenti dulu, Chuu! Ponselku jatuh."

"Di mana sekolah kita?"

"Lurus saja terus. Nanti kita akan melewati jembatan." Menyentuh seragam ternyata cukup membantu. Dazai juga tidak protes mengenai keputusan Chuuya, karena mencari tempat lain terlalu membuang-buang waktu.

Jembatan yang Dazai maksud benar-benar persis seperti di perbatasan dunia. Memori sewaktu dirinya terjun ke sungai, dan tenggelam karena arus yang kencang (hari itu hujan deras), menimbulkan rasa sesak namun hangat di akhir–Chuuya kebetulan melewati jembatan, dan 'menyelamatkannya' sehingga pertemanan ini tercipta–atau lebih tepat dikatakan, ada orang dewasa yang melihat mereka lantas membawa ke permukaan.

"Ternyata kau memang idiot, ya, sejak awal." Bukan hanya Dazai, kenangan itu juga kembali pada Chuuya yang mengusap mata–setidaknya sejauh ini, ia selalu berhasil menyelamatkan Dazai.

"Secara tidak langsung Chuuya juga idiot, karena selalu mengorbankan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Cepat atau lambat kita pasti ditangkap. Mau berjanji sesuatu?" Chuuya langsung menyodorkan kelingking tanpa diminta. Mengetahui ucapan itu adalah kebenaran yang sesegera mungkin terwujud, Dazai juga mengikuti dibandingkan menyesal.

"Apa yang Chuuya inginkan?"

"Aku ... ingin kita ... ber ... ber ..." Rasanya memalukan sekali membuat Chuuya gagap. Mereka sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, dan harus bergegas sebelum tertangkap.

"Ber– apa? Beruang?"

"Pa-pasti kau tahu maksudku!"

"Eh~ Tidak juga. Aku idiot untuk masalah begini. Chuuya harus mengatakan itu secara gamblang."

"Maksudku adalah bertemu ... lagi ..."

"Suaramu kecil sekali. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun."

"Sudahlah! Ayo cepat masuk. Kau pasti merasakannya juga, bukan?"

Sesungguhnya baik janji itu maupun pertanyaan barusan, Dazai paham dengan baik. Apa yang Chuuya maksud adalah dorongan kuat untuk memasuki sekolah, karena adanya tempat yang berhubungan dengan memori. Mereka memutuskan berpencar, dan bertemu kembali di gerbang sekolah. Chuuya pergi ke arah kelas, sedangkan Dazai mengunjungi ruang praktik memasak.

"_Kurasa aku sering memasak makanan aneh untuk percobaan bunuh diri_."

Begitulah katanya sebelum mereka terpisah. Seribu untung pula sekolah sudah sepi, karena hari ini ada rapat guru (ketiga murid tadi yang bilang, begitulah kata Dazai)

_SREKKK ..._

Perlahan Chuuya menggeser pintu kelas. Mengecek meja dan kursi untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, tentang ketiga murid di kompleks tadi–mereka memang sahabat Chuuya yang duduk di barisan depan, yakni Nakajima Atsushi, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke dan ...

"Buku apa ini?" Lamunan Chuuya terhenti sewaktu tiba di barisan belakang. Tangannya sebatas menyentuh bagian depan, usai mendapatkan ingatan soal mereka bertiga–anggap saja sekalian memangkas waktu.

Baik meja maupun buku tulisnya, semua dipenuhi tulisan seperti di tembok kamar Dazai–hanya kali ini, tidak menggunakan darah melainkan pulpen merah. Halamannya banyak yang robek akibat dicoret-coret terlalu kuat. Karena mengulang kata-kata serupa, Chuuya membuka halaman terakhir yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Dazai menuliskan sebuah nama yang ketika Chuuya sentuh, adalah pem-bully si idiot.

_Fyodor. D_

_Tachihara _

_Izumi Kyouka_

"Kyouka ...?" Bagaimana mungkin Chuuya tidak terkejut? Kyouka juga sahabatnya yang mustahil menjahati Dazai. Kenapa dia menuliskan nama Kyouka bersama Fyodor dan Tachihara, tetapi tidak dengan Atsushi begitupun Akutagawa?

Sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, Chuuya lebih dulu kehabisan kata-kata mendapati Kyouka berdiri di depan papan tulis, bersama Atsushi dan Akutagawa. Keterkejutan ketiga sahabatnya sukses menohok Chuuya yang berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Sebentar, Chuuya-_san_." Nakajima Atsushi meraih pergelangan tangan Chuuya. Mata nila-nya berkaca-kaca merasa seperti bermimpi, karena sentuhan ini sangat nyata.

"Lepaskan. Setelah ini anggaplah kalian tidak pernah melihatku."

"Apa Chuuya kembali hidup?" tanya Kyouka polos hendak memeluknya. Namun, Chuuya langsung melepaskan pegangan sekaligus menjauhi mereka bertiga. Bersiap kabur apabila Akutagawa tidak buka mulut.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetapi, berhati-hatilah karena _dia_ berada di sini."

"_Dia_ siapa?" Ambigu sekali. Memangnya siapa lagi yang berada di sini selain mereka berempat, Dazai, satpam, para guru, dan petugas kebersihan?

"Maksud Akutagawa adalah orang yang nyaris membunuh Kyouka-_chan_."

"Uhm! Atsushi-_kun_ benar. _Dia_ selalu membawa suntikan ke mana pun. Karena itu berhati-hatilah." Lagi-lagi hal aneh terjadi. Entah kenapa setiap Kyouka berbicara, jantung Chuuya berdebar-debar dengan pipi memerah.

Namun, memperumit masalah bukanlah tujuannya. Informasi tersebut sekadar Chuuya terima dengan anggukan cepat. Kakinya berlari menuju halaman belakang, karena dorongan kuat selanjutnya berasal dari sana. SMS tersebut kini terngiang-ngiang menngingat ada kesamaan tempat. Mungkin, Chuuya bisa mengetahui sang pelaku berkat sebuah keajaiban yang benar-benar kebetulan.

_TAP ... TAP ..._

Dengan sengaja Chuuya memelankan langkah. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar percakapan antara seorang cowok dan cewek.

"Jadi ... kenapa Yosano-_san_ mengirimku SMS untuk kemari?" Kalau dilihat sekilas cowok itu mengenakan seragam SMP. Tali _uwabaki_-nya berwarna merah yang menunjukkan, dia kelas sembilan.

"Begini, Tanizaki-_senpai_, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Sedangkan cewek yang dipanggil Yosano juga siswi SMP, walau Chuuya tidak tahu kelas berapa.

Omong-omong sebagai informasi, sekolah ini terdiri dari jenjang SD sampai SMP. Guru yang terbilang sedikit membuat mereka mengajar rangkap, sehingga rapat selalu digabung dan berlangsung sangat lama.

"Katakan saja."

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Mungkin ... sekitar setahun lalu. Tetapi, aku baru yakin untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang."

"Aku juga menyukai Yosano sejak lama. Kamu sangat keren sewaktu mengikuti klub judo."

"Berarti kalau begitu ..."

"Ya. Aku mau menjadi pacar Yosano. Tetapi, rasanya agak memalukan karena kamu menembakku pertama kali."

Perasaan _dejavu_ kembali mengentayangi Chuuya yang merinding. Masa iya dia pernah menembak seseorang? Tetapi siapa? Misalnya Kyouka mentang-mentang Chuuya berdebar setiap mereka mengobrol? Kalau benar begitu mungkin Atsushi atau Akutagawa juga merasai. Lagi pula banyak majalah yang bilang, jika pertemanan cewek dan cowok mustahil hanya terbatas pada–

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"Selamat tidur, _Senpai_. Sekarang aku akan mengurus _**bocah**_ itu. Dia juga penganggu, karena hidup lagi."

Jarum ... suntik? Chuuya yakin sekali menyaksikan Yosano menusukkannya ke pergelangan tangan Tanizaki. Cewek berambut bob itu sempat bilang ingin memberi sesuatu, sebelum Chuuya sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangan. Kini Yosano tengah mendekat ke arah Chuuya yang mengecek barang bawaan. Selembar foto jelas tidak berarti apa pun. Hanya ponsel satu-satunya harapan tersisa.

"Ketemu kau, bocah pengun–"

_Flash_ pada kamera Chuuya nyalakan membuat Yosano kesilauan. Dirinya buru-buru mencari Dazai supaya mereka menyerahkan diri. Peduli setan mengenai SMS itu, selama Chuuya tahu siapa perempuan di foto–siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyouka, dan alasan mengapa Dazai melakukannya bisa ditanyakan nanti tanpa perlu mencari tahu lagi.

_BRUKKK!_

"Cih!" Sial untuk Chuuya yang tersandung batu. Bisa-bisanya pula lututnya berdarah, ditambah rasa sakit itu sangat nyata–benar-benar seperti hidup kembali, dan semua ini mendadak mengerikan.

Batu yang tadi mencegatnya Chuuya genggam sekuat mungkin. Tanpa aba-aba ia melemparnya ke arah Yosano yang tak disangka-sangka, cewek psikopat itu turut mendapat serangan dari belakang. Sang pelaku adalah Dazai membuat Chuuya menghela napas lega. Tubuh Yosano seketika ambruk tanpa bekas tusukan atau pukulan, entah apa yang Dazai lakukan.

"Lama sekali kau!" Luka segini bukanlah apa-apa. Chuuya langsung berdiri tanpa masalah, dan meninju bahu Dazai pelan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Untung aku tepat waktu~ Chuuya seharusnya berterima kasih, karena kamu tidak mati dua kali."

"Pfttt ... memang bisa begitu? Omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia pingsan?"

"Penasaran banget?"

"Beritahu saja. Aku kaget dia tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Bisa dibilang aku melakukan sulap, Chuuya."

Su-lap? Kata tersebut menjadi menyeramkan sewaktu Dazai sengaja menjatuhkan diri. Posisi tubuhnya kini berada di atas Chuuya, sementara tangan Dazai menyingkap kimono putih tersebut dari arah bawah. Rasa geli menggelitik Chuuya saat pahanya diraba-raba oleh Dazai. Kurang dari lima menit, idiot itu mengeluarkan jarum suntik entah didapat dari mana, dan menusukkannya ke paha Chuuya.

Mata sebiru laut itu kini nanar dalam menatap sekeliling. Bibirnya pun sulit digerakkan termasuk kaki dan tangan.

"Tenang saja. Ini hanya obat pelumpuh. Aku mendapatkannya sewaktu mengecek seragam."

"Ke-na-pa?"

"Karena Chuuya bodoh, akan kujelaskan dari awal~ Jangan melamun, oke?" Jarum suntik diganti dengan pisau yang sengaja Dazai tancapkan ke samping kanan Chuuya. Tindakan itu seolah-olah berkata, 'dengarkan baik-baik atau kutusuk sungguhan'.

"Soal SMS yang Chuuya terima di pukul setengah tujuh, pada tanggal enam belas April adalah perbuatanku. Kamu tidak bisa melihat namanya, karena belum mengingat siapa pun selain identitasmu sendiri."

Untuk membuktikannya Dazai memperlihatkan ponsel Chuuya yang terjatuh. Bayangan hitam itu memang telah menghilang, dan menunjukkan nama 'Dazai (Aho)'.

_JLEB!_

"GAHHH!" Pisau di samping kanan berpindah menusuk bahunya. Jantung Chuuya mendadak tersentak, akibat sekelebat ingatan memasuki benak secara paksa.

"K-au ... me-nu-suk-ku si-ang -i-tu."

"Langsung mengakhirinya tidak akan menyenangkan. Aku juga menusuk paha, tangan, tulang kering, perut dan terakhir jantungmu di tanggal enam belas April dalam hujan badai. Sensasinya betul-betul menyenangkan."

"Alas-an-mu a-pa?"

"Semua karena Chuuya menembak Kyouka-_chan_, dan dia menerimamu. Aku sangat cemburu sampai berniat membunuhnya, tetapi ketahuan Atsushi-_kun_. Untung mudah membungkam dia."

"Gi-la."

"Demi perasaanku padamu aku rela melakukan apa pun. Namun, kenapa Chuuya lebih menyukai Kyouka-_chan_ dibandingkan diriku? Memangnya apa kekuranganku sampai kamu berpaling?"

"Ki-ta sa-ha-bat, bo-doh ..."

"Lalu Chuuya mau bilang rasa cintaku ini salah? Hanya kamu yang mau memasuki rumahku, dan menyelamatkanku dari percobaan bunuh diri. Chuuya bahkan melindungiku dari Fyodor serta Tachihara. Kebaikanmu itu benar-benar membuatku semakin cinta."

"Yosano-_senpai_ menyukai Tanizaki-_senpai_ sejak kelas enam SD. Cewek itu juga mengirim SMS di tanggal enam belas April, lalu berniat membunuhmu karena Chuuya sangat dekat dengan Tanizaki-_senpai_. Kalian sering bermain bola bersama."

Lagi, Dazai menunjukkan pesan yang didapat dari nomor tak dikenal. Chuuya memang tidak menyimpan kontak Yosano, sedangkan alasannya tetap menghampiri halaman belakang adalah untuk memperingati Dazai agar mereka pindah tempat–ponsel Chuuya hampir kehabisan daya, dan lebih merepotkannya idiot itu tertidur sepanjang hari di UKS pada tanggal enam belas April 2012–petugas juga menghilang sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Terima kasih kepada pesan dari nomor asing itu. Ingatan Chuuya sudah segar mengenai kasus konyol ini.

"Niat Yosano-_senpai_ kuketahui saat Chuuya berkunjung ke UKS. Aku tidak benar-benar tidur, lho~ Semua kata-katamu terdengar jelas, begitupun permintaanmu yang menyuruhku agar mengganti tempat pertemuan."

"Ten-tang Yosano-_senpai_ ba-gai-ma-na?"

"Dari suntikan tadi aku langsung mengingat semuanya. Chuuya mau tahu kenapa aku memilih tanggal enam belas April?"

"A-pa?"

"Hari itu kamu akan piknik bersama Kyouka-_chan_. Memangnya Chuuya pikir aku bakal membiarkanmu? Lebih baik kamu kubunuh agar sepenuhnya menjadi milikku, dan tentu saja Yosano-_senpai_ tidak boleh melakukannya."

Pisau yang semula menancap di bahu Chuuya dilepaskan cepat. Dazai mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, dan mengarahkan ujung besi itu ke dada kiri. Satu tusukan sangatlah cukup untuk mengakhiri Chuuya, agar pujaan hati tak perlu menderita lagi.

"Jadilah milikku sekali la–"

_DORRR!_

"Setelah gagal memenggal kepala Izumi Kyouka, berhasil membunuh Nakahara Chuuya dan kau bunuh diri, masih belum puas juga? Rakus sekali, bocah." Moncong pistol yang semula teracung menghilang dalam sekejap. Malaikat Kunikida mendekati Dazai yang terkapar. Mereka beradu pandang membuat suasana kian sengit.

"Peng-gal?"

"Pacarmu, Izumi Kyouka, hendak Dazai Osamu bunuh dengan cara memenggal. Itulah kenapa dia memotong bagian kepala Izumi Kyouka di foto."

"Sekarang apa yang mau kau lakukan, Malaikat?"

"Sederhana saja, Dazai Osamu. Aku dan malaikat satunya lagi akan–"

_DORRR!_

Tembakan lain?! Keterkejutan Malaikat Kunikida juga dirasai Chuuya yang matanya terbelalak. Sebuah peluru tahu-tahu menembus kepala Dazai menyebabkan darah menggenangi rerumputan. Siluet di belakang punggung Chuuya samar-samar menyeringai, sembari menempelkan moncong pistol di samping kepala Chuuya. Sewaktu kepalanya patah-patah menengok, dan mata birunya bertemu topeng kartu–saat itulah pelatuk ditarik mantap.

_DORRR!_

Pandangannya melemah. Semua menjadi gelap tanpa Chuuya merasai pedih. Darah segar tampak mengalir dari lubang di samping kepala–ini kematian keduanya yang terbilang konyol.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu membunuh mereka?!" Entah bagaimana Chuuya bisa mendengar teriakan Malaikat Kunikida dengan jelas, meski anggota tubuhnya mati rasa. Kemungkinan besar, Dazai juga mengalami hal serupa seperti Chuuya.

"Santai, santai. Aku memberikan sedikit kekuatan pada peluruku, sehingga mereka bisa mendengar. Kedua bocah itu tidak betul-betul mati jadinya."

"Aku atasanmu, Nikolai Gogol. Kau sembarangan menembakkan peluru ke arah mereka tanpa seizinku, itu sama saja menentang."

"Ini adalah perintah Sang Pencipta." Air muka Malaikat Kunikida mendadak keruh, dengan firasat buruk yang terus berdatangan. Pria di hadapannya jelas berbahaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia gagal menyadari aura mengerikan itu?

Sangat gelap tanpa setitik cahaya kebaikan.

"Sang Pencipta tidak memiliki hukuman seperti itu. Jiwa-jiwa yang melanggar aturan hanya dibawa pulang, dan dileburkan tanpa kesempatan reinkarnasi."

Berpulang tanpa kesempatan reinkarnasi adalah hal buruk yang Malaikat Kunikida maksud. Mereka masih kecil, sama-sama berumur dua belas tahun, dan meskipun Dazai seorang kriminal ia lahir dalam keluarga yang kejam–Malaikat Kunikida tidak menyalahkan moral bocah itu, melainkan didikan sekaligus perilaku ayah angkatnya.

Keduanya tentu berhak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Namun, Malaikat Kunikida gagal mengantar mereka pulang walau Sang Pencipta sudah berbaik hati, dengan memberi keringanan berupa, 'membawa Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya kembali, sebelum jam di dunia manusia menunjukkan pukul dua siang'.

Semua menjadi kegagalan akibat Malaikat Nikolai menembak mereka, walau Malaikat Kunikida tiba tepat waktu di halaman belakang.

"Kata siapa Sang Pencipta hanya dua?" Sayap yang semula putih memudar menjadi hitam jelaga. Burung gagak berkoak-koak di atas kepala mereka, sementara langit berubah kemerah-merahan mendatangkan suara petir menggelegar.

"Berarti dugaanku benar, ya." Pistol ditodongkan tanpa meragu. Malaikat Nikolai tertawa kencang atas permainan yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya, begitupun Sang Pencipta.

"Katakan, Nikolai Gogol, siapa Sang Pencipta di neraka sana?"

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky-_sama_. Beliau mengutusku untuk menyusup ke surga, karena ramalannya mengatakan ada jiwa yang pantas untuk menjadi iblis."

"Fyodor Dostoyevsky, sang pengkhianat surga lima puluh tahun lalu yang dibuang ke bumi. Kekuatan surgawinya sudah dihapuskan oleh Sang Pencipta, Fukuzawa Yukichi. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi iblis bahkan sang tuan?"

"Akulah yang menawarkan kekuatan iblis, dan membantunya menggulingkan tuan sebelumnya. Fyodor-_sama_ jauh lebih pantas untuk itu."

"Nama Fyodor Dostoyevsky ada di buku catatan Dazai Osamu. Bocah itu ingin membunuhnya sebelum Tachihara dan Izumi Kyouka, tetapi Dazai Osamu malah berakhir bunuh diri akibat rasa cintanya pada Nakahara Chuuya. Rumit sekali."

"Semua gara-gara Nakahara Chuuya sok-sokan membela Dazai Osamu. Padahal beliau sengaja tinggal di bumi untuk menyamar sebagai murid SD, dan membuat Dazai Osamu berniat membunuh Fyodor-_sama_."

"Ambisi yang gila. Hanya demi seorang bocah dia sampai menyamar, bahkan ikut ambil bagian dalam menghancurkan Dazai Osamu." Saking tak habis pikirnya Malaikat Kunikida mendengkus. Mereka betul-betul dipermainkan, bahkan 'kecolongan' sampai kewalahan.

'Kecolongan' karena sesungguhnya, Nikolai Gogol bukan pengganti Edogawa Ranpo yang dikatakan sekarat. Fakta tersebut baru diketahui, sewaktu Malaikat Miyazawa Kenji melaporkan mayat Malaikat Ranpo, pada hutan di perbatasan dunia lewat telepati. Jasadnya baru ditemukan, karena Nikolai menggunakan _barrier_ untuk menghalau pandangan.

Seragam putih yang Nikolai kenakan ternyata dirampas dari Malaikat Ranpo, dan noda darahnya dibersihkan menggunakan mata air di tengah hutan perbatasan dunia–Malaikat Kenji sendiri yang mengidentifikasi.

_"Salam kenal. Saya adalah pengganti Malaikat Edogawa Ranpo, karena dia terkena kutukan mematikan. Buktinya tentu saja ada, yaitu tanda ini. Malaikat Ranpo sendiri yang memberikannya."_

Tanda dari laskar surga yang tercetak di punggung tangan. Kemampuan sihirnya pasti tingkat tinggi, sampai bisa memindahkan hal se-sakral itu.

"Semakin hancur mental seorang manusia, kegelapannya akan bertambah besar. Mana mungkin Fyodor-_sama_ melewatkan kesempatan emas ini. Seharusnya Dazai Osamu merasa terhormat, karena dihancurkan dan diangkat oleh Sang Pencipta neraka."

"Cukup sampai di sini, Nikolai Gogol. Aku akan membunuhmu dan membawa me–"

Membiarkan Malaikat Kunikida menembak bukanlah kehendak Fyodor. Maka, sebagai antisipasi Nikolai mengangkat tubuh Chuuya untuk dijadikan perisai. Tindakan tersebut tentu saja pilihan cerdas, karena keinginannya menyelamatkan mereka berdua masih kentara.

"Terbalik. Seharusnya kau yang berhenti." Nikolai memetik jari membuat simbol lingkaran setan tampak di kening Chuuya serta Dazai. Mereka sudah terikat kontrak iblis, itulah yang Nikolai maksud dengan 'berhenti' karena apa pun usaha Malaikat Kunikida, semua sia-sia.

"Jangan bicarakan soal melepaskan tanda di kening mereka, itu mustahil. Kau pasti sangat sadar, karena pernah mencoba menghilangkannya." Peringatan tersebut merujuk pada kasus puluhan tahun silam. Malaikat Kunikida memang melakukannya pada seorang bocah, namun gagal total membuat anak malang itu menjadi monster.

"Bagaimana nasib mereka?" Inilah yang Nikolai tunggu-tunggu dari seminggu lalu–hari di mana Malaikat Kunikida runtuh tak bersisa, dan menyisakan keputusasaan semata dalam tatapannya yang kosong.

"Nakahara Chuuya akan mendapatkan hukuman spesial dari Fyodor-_sama_, karena menganggu rencananya. Sedangkan Dazai Osamu tentu saja dijadikan iblis."

Tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun, Malaikat Kunikida sekadar menontoni mereka dibawa ke neraka. Seringai Nikolai menjadis pemandangan terakhir yang bisa disaksikan, karena sayap hitam itu terbang sangat cepat.

"Maaf, Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu."

Keburukan ini malah menjadi kenyataan.

Tamat.

Omake:

Sebuah ruangan berukura meter dihuni seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun. Dirinya sudah dikurung di sana sejak dua hari lalu, tanpa diberi makan atau minum membuat tubuhnya kurus kering hingga menonjolkan tulang.

"Ini baru reinkarnasimu yang pertama, tetapi sudah sekejam ini." Sosok makhluk tak kasat mata menampakkan wujud di hadapan bocah malang itu. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam, memiliki mata cokelat yang gelap, dan tinggi mereka nyaris sepantaran.

"Tetapi, aku akan menemanimu menjalani hukuman ini sampai reinkarnasimu yang ketujuh." Namun, sejurus kemudian bocah berjubah hitam itu menggeleng. Air matanya nyaris meleleh, apabila ia terlambat mengenggam tangan si bocah malang.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyingkirkan Fyodor sialan itu sebelum reinkarnasimu yang ketujuh. Chuuya tidak boleh menderita lebih dari ini. Lagi pula ..."

"Malaikat Kunikida memercayakanku padamu, dan dia bilang inilah satu-satunya jalan."

Tujuh kali reinkarnasi dengan nasib buruk berturut-turut–hukuman tersebut tidaklah manusiawi untuk Nakahara Chuuya yang mendekam di ruangan ini, bahkan bagi Dazai Osamu yang meskipun telah menjadi iblis, tetap ingin menangisi nasib sahabatnya.

* * *

A/N: AHHH HAI KALIAN SEMUA~ aku menyelesaikan fic ini empat hari, meski seharusnya selesai kemarin, cuma mager banget jadi ditunda hehehe. ini fic misteri pertamaku, moga ga ada plot hole dan cukup jelas~ bikin fic misteri one shoot ternyata susah, tadinya cuma pengen 5k malah bablas jadi 6.8k (tanpa A/N ini loh ya) Well, moga pas baca fic ini kalian bener2 fokus. soalnya aku yakin banget udah kasih clue di beberapa bagian~

Oke thx buat yang udah fav, follow, review, atau sekedar lewat, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga biar fic misteriku bisa lebih bagus ke depannya. sampai jumpa di soukoku angst week day 6! (di day 6 bakal angst beneran kok, enggak kebanyakan misteri kek gini) dan buat yang mau gabung ke grup Fanfiction Addict tinggal kirim nomornya lewat PM.


End file.
